


have i known you twenty seconds or twenty years?

by coupe_de_foudre



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre
Summary: “You're gorgeous, you know that?”Dick scoffed, but his smile didn’t dim. “You might have mentioned it once or twice.”
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	have i known you twenty seconds or twenty years?

“Something smells nice.” Lew said, padding bare-footed into the kitchen and fitting himself against his boyfriend's back. Dick was stood by the stove frying eggs and mushrooms but he leant back against Lew when he felt arms wrap around his middle, a smile playing at his lips.

“Morning,” Dick greeted, craning his head back and pouting his lips until Lew chuckled and dipped down to kiss him. It wasn't the type of kiss to leave you breathless, more sated and slow as they both just relished in the press of lips and hint of tongue. Lew bit back a moan when his tongue met Dick’s, the lingering taste of mint still fresh in his mouth. Dick sighed into the kiss, momentarily forgetting the pan of food.

When they separated, there was a light flush on Dick's cheeks. His lips turned upwards into a smile as he focused back on their breakfast and Lew laughed by his ear, sending shivers down his back.

“You're gorgeous, you know that?” Lew whispered, voice still thick with sleep. He wasn’t lying, though; Dick always looked stunning in the morning – hair glowing gold under the stream of sunshine that's forced it’s way into the room, contrasted by his pale skin.

Dick scoffed, but his smile didn’t dim. “You might have mentioned it once or twice.”

“Should hope I have,” he muttered jokingly, tightening his grip around his boyfriend's waist. Lew leaned down to press a wet kiss to the edge of Dick's jaw.

He didn’t need any more encouragement than the way Dick tilted his head to the side, trailing slow kisses (and the occasional scrape of teeth) down the man's freshly shaven jaw, covering the pale skin in light marks.

Despite being pliant in Lew's hold, Dick still tried to be reasonable, “I'm trying to cook, Lew. Do you want me to burn the house down?”

Lew hummed, right under Dick's jaw, and smirked when his boyfriend fluttered his eyes closed. “Can’t it be reheated later?” Before Dick could answer, he peppered a few sloppy kisses down his neck, stopping at the base of his throat and sucking a nice purple bruise over the most sensitive spot. A moan echoed through the kitchen.

Quickly turning the heat off, Dick swivelled himself around in his grasp and hooked his arms around Lew's neck. “You're a menace.” he laughed, before dragging Lew down into a passionate kiss and guiding him backwards until Lew felt the table hit the back of his knees.

Hoisting himself onto the table and spreading his thighs just enough for Dick to squeeze between them, Lew's smirk grew wider. “Always works, though.” Dick's responding laugh vibrated against his throat from where the man was currently working a matching bruise onto his skin. Lew smiled, fingers carding through the man's hair and pulling him back up into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3


End file.
